


so full of love

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It was impossible not to watch him, to look away, when all that Darwin wanted to do for the rest of his life was stare at Alex.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	so full of love

Darwin woke slowly, rising from unconsciousness well rested and comfortable. His mutation didn’t have nothing like an on switch ‘cause it was on all the time, and one of its perks was never feeling tired. It didn’t matter if he got eight hours of deep sleep or he stayed up all night and didn’t rest a blink—he adapted. 

Rolling onto his side, Darwin breathed in real deeply and felt a smile curl his lips up. It’d only been a few weeks since Alex had moved into his room, and every morning felt like something magical, waking up next to the boy he loves. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it--the freedom of loving whoever the hell he wanted, the way their belongings had mingled together, being able to have Alex in his bed, every single night.

It was a dream Darwin grew up knowing was always outta his reach. There wasn’t much future for a black queer, and he’d known since he was young he’d have to hide part of who he was to survive. His mutation had only confirmed that he’d always have to be hiding part of who he was; adaptation was real accurate, when he thought of it. 

Nowadays, Darwin thanked his mutation for keeping him alive, for pulling his atoms back together one by one until he could get back to Alex. It had been real, real rough when Darwin’d come back to find Erik and Raven gone and Charles half of a man, but they’d pulled through. Slowly, all of them working together, they’d pulled through. 

And now, Darwin had Alex in his bed, every single night, and had Alex’s belongings mingled through with his own, and could love him as freely as he wanted inside the mansion that’d more of a home to him than anywhere he’d ever lived before. He knew that Alex felt it too, that it was a home to them ‘cause they were  _ together,  _ and it’d only gotten better once his boy had moved it. 

Darwin rolled over onto his side, tucking his arm under his pillow to get comfortable and let himself stare at his boy all he goddamn wanted. Alex was  _ gorgeous, _ the prettiest goddamn thing that Darwin had  _ ever _ seen, and sometimes he still barely his boy wanted him. Darwin knew that becoming a cab driver wasn’t a real good use of his private school upbringing, but Alex didn’t care about none of that. 

Alex sniffed, his face scrunching up in his sleep adorably, and he stole Darwin’s attention back to him. It was impossible not to watch him, to look away, when all that Darwin wanted to do for the rest of his life was stare at Alex. 

Alex blinked a bit, eyes barely half-open as he turned his head towards him. “‘Mando?” Alex’s asked with a voice slurred with sleep, dropped deep from disuse. He sounded like sin like this, and he looked so, so good against Darwin’s sheets. 

“Morning, baby,” Darwin murmured, unable and unwilling to hold himself back from moving in giving him a sweet kiss. Alex hummed into it, moving their lips together lazily, a warm,  _ warm _ hand settling on his hip and rubbing up and down, spreading his warmth through Darwin’s skin. Alex was always warm, but he heated up throughout the night till his skin got all flushed. Darwin loved it, could always feel himself cooling down to match, making sure they’d always fit together perfectly. 

“Mhm,” Alex hummed against his mouth, rolling onto his side and getting his arm all the way around Darwin’s back to tug him in. “Cuddles,” he said sleepily, rubbing his nose into Darwin’s jaw and breathing him in. Darwin chuckled, pressing a smooching to kiss to Alex’s nose just to see him scrunch it up. 

“Of course, baby,” Darwin told him, kissing him again and then letting his eyes fall closed as they laid close enough to share air. Darwin wasn’t going to sleep, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to watch Alex doze back off, his face smoothed out of all the signs of stress he usually wore on him, his heart aching in his chest from being so full of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
